You Had Me At Hello
by wontstoptilwesurrender
Summary: Eli is unhappy in his relationship. When he nearly runs over a lovely blue-eyed girl will he find what he's missing? HIATUS
1. You Give Me Butterflies

I am not dead for any of you who were wondering where I went. I kind of hit writer's block a couple of months ago and it's been tough to get back.

Oh yea. Eclare's back. They're back.

I can't even

srlekd;k

Yea I'm excited as you can see.

Follow me on tumblr :D : youhad-me-at-helloo

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"Eli, dear, look at this!" Becky Baker said in her high pitched voice, pointing eagerly at the school newspaper. Her eyes were shiny with pride and her perfectly manicured fingernail pointed at the title of the article under _Arts_. "Listen to this: 'The most amazing play of the year, produced by the widely known pair as Elijah Goldsworthy and Rebecca Baker. The show gave me chills. I applaud the two for having such patience and coordination in producing this. _Antigone_ is certain to be a well-remembered play.' Our first play together, dear! Oh, it's just amazing."

Eli Goldsworthy plastered a smile on his face before turning to his girlfriend. She looked at him with such joy that he couldn't bring himself to admit that producing that stupid play had been hell. As much as he enjoyed spending time with Becky, he couldn't stand the perfectionist side of her. She was stubborn and too preoccupied with minor details. It irked Eli but he wouldn't confess this to the girl he'd been dating since summer.

The two were a strange pair. Becky was a strict Christian with good morals and a tender heart. She was passive and believed that there was a good side to everyone. She volunteered at the soup kitchen every Saturday and helped at the pet shelter every two weeks. She was caring and sweet, but also feisty. You wouldn't want to get on Becky's bad side.

Eli, on the other hand, was mischievous and what people would consider dark. He painted his fingernails with sharpie markers and wore eyeliner, listened to screamo music consisting of the band Dead Hand, and drove a hearse. He wasn't the nicest guy around, and would constantly be in fights with the school bully, Fitz.

However the two connected over drama class, in which they were assigned to write a short play during Grade 10. Long story short, Becky urged Eli to ask her out on a date and he did. At the end of the night, he figured he really did enjoy her company so he asked her on a second date. Their relationship bloomed rather quickly and soon they were dating.

"Elijah," Becky drawled out, running a finger down Eli's arm, "are you going to drop me home soon?"

Her eyes held a glint of edge and mysteriousness. Instead of bringing out some curiosity from Eli, he was a tad scared. Becky was a good girl and he was afraid she'd do something she'd regret later on.

"Uh...well it's almost six and I'd rather your dad not make me ride in Morty's back seat on the way home," Eli mumbled, referring to his hearse and Mr. Baker's strong dislike for it. He was understanding about Eli being different, but the hearse just didn't go with him.

Becky looked a bit disappointed but she didn't let on. Instead she jumped off Morty's hood and opened the passenger door. Eli followed suit, sighing before getting inside. He didn't want to be mean but in all honesty, he was getting bored of Becky. She was an amazing girl with a big heart but besides drama class they had nothing in common. She despised his music taste, as well as his reading selection. Apparently Chuck Palahniuk was too gruesome for her taste, and she preferred Stephenie Meyer. Now, Eli could understand why, but when she openly insulted his book, it went past the line. They also argued over the silliest things, like the weather or which ice cream flavor was better. Silly fights like this that ended in her tears pissed Eli off. Sometimes Becky got to be a bit too much. She was too clingy, too suffocating.

He had to plan out the right moment and end it before it got to be too much.

"Sweetheart, my mom is planning a dinner in celebration of Halloween next Friday," Becky commented, fixing her skirt and buttoning up her soft cardigan. "I'd be delighted if you came. Only if you don't have plans. My dad really wants to discuss that golfing article h showed you last time you came over. It'd be really fun! My cousins from the States are coming, and it'd be a good way to introduce you to the family."

"Well, I don't -"

"It's okay if you can't, I understand," Becky mumbled, her voice strained as she looked directly at Eli. They neared a stop sign but he turned his head. Their eyes met with such intensity and underlying anger that Eli wanted to say the words "It's over" right there and then.

"You probably have other plans, plans with your family, or maybe your _friends_," she spat, crossing her arms. "I understand."

Eli's grip on the steering wheel tightened and his foot pressed on the gas a little too much. "Rebecca, I think -"

"Eli!" she gasped out, her hand holding onto his bicep for dear life.

His eyes turned to the road and he stomped on the breaks quickly. Before his eyes stood a girl with a frozen expression. Her auburn curls were swept by the breeze and her eyes were glued to the driver of the hearse. She held her hands halfway up in a meager attempt to save herself from the impact.

"Oh my gosh, Elijah!" Becky shrieked, running out of the hearse and making her way to the frozen girl. She talked outside of the car in a frenzied manner, her hands sweeping up in exaggerated motions.

Eli remained in shock. It wasn't just the fact that he could have run over and killed an innocent girl. It was the girl herself who made him hold his breath. She made his hands sweat on the steering wheel which he still held onto for dear life. There was something about her. This sense of security, of familiarity, that held him captive under her gaze. Even through the dimming light and the dirty windshield, Eli could see the girl had icy blue eyes. They weren't cold or lustful as the eyes of many girls her age. They were soft and caring and compassionate and mesmerizing. His head spun in confusion when she turned toward Becky and offered a weak smile.

Eli figured he might as well head out of the hearse and apologize for his erratic behavior, possibly offer her a ride home. He found strength within his limbs and pushed open the door. His knees felt weak and his fingers shook, needing the comfort of something to hold on to.

"Eli! Thank goodness you came out here, I thought you'd gone into an anxiety attack in there," Becky called out, oblivious to the way Eli stiffened at her words. "This is Clare. I think you owe her an apology."

Eli looked from Becky to the girl. To Clare. She offered him a soft, weak smile and raised her hand in a half wave.

"H-Hi, I'm Clare," she stuttered, a blush cascading on her ivory skin.

When their eyes met, Eli was sure that it wasn't normal to feel that way. It wasn't right to hear the blood rushing in his ears as his heart pounded in his chest. It wasn't right for his eyes to be glued to her blue ones. She was a stranger, but in that moment she felt like home. His mouth was dry and he couldn't find the words to say "Sorry for almost killing you" or even introduce himself. Becky seemed to notice, though, so she wrapped a bony hand around Eli's shoulder, her manicured fingers digging into his skin.

Eli flinched but didn't tear his eyes off the beautiful girl in front of him. "Eli Goldsworthy. I'm terribly sorry for almost killing you."

This last part he blurted out, unsure of what to say. It brought a soft laugh from Clare, though, and that sent his stomach bubbling with happiness. The gentleness in it was like wind chimes on a summer day; it was inexplicable to be attracted to a complete stranger he had almost killed though.

"It's alright, no harm done," she smiled softly.

"Can I offer you a ride home? It's getting late and it's a bit chilly. You shouldn't be out here all alone. I mean...not that I should be telling you what to do or...it's just - can I just take you home? It's honestly the least I can do after what just happened."

A soft pink blush crept up Eli's neck and made its way to his cheeks. He never sounded so nervous and unsure in his life. To think this girl made him shaky was a horrible thing to even think. She was a stranger. A lovely stranger though, with the intoxicating sweetness of a drug.

"I can't really refuse, now can I?" Clare countered raising an eyebrow. "But if you and Becky here have something to do, that is perfectly understandable. I'll be fine."

Oh yeah. Becky. His _girlfriend_. The term made Eli flinch uncontrollably and he almost made a face. For at least a minute he'd completely forgotten about her existence and didn't regret it one bit. He turned his head to the girl next to him almost as if asking for permission.

Becky, however, was already opening the passenger door. "Of course, dear, it'll be no problem. Jump in, it looks like it's about to rain. Wouldn't want to get caught in a storm, would we?"

The overly done sweetness in Becky's voice told Eli she wasn't happy at all. He looked at Clare one last time and truly saw the minor details for the first time. er lips were chapped and plump, and her curly hair was a bit messy. She wore a chocolate-brown, knit sweater and dark jeans, with beaten-up Converse on her feet. It was this last detail that made Eli smirk a bit. Becky would always wear heels or flats, no matter what the weather. It was nice to see someone dressed so casually, yet making the look completely marvelous. Eli saw she had a plastic bag with his favorite bookshop's logo on one hand and her iPod in the other hand.

This intrigued Eli more than it should have. She was just a stranger - a pretty interesting one - but a stranger nonetheless. She wasn't supposed to make him nervous as he walked to the driver's side of the hearse. She wasn't supposed to make him shake as he climbed in and turned on the engine, only to be met with Becky's eyes.

The three were squished onto Morty's front seat, seeing as Eli couldn't really tell Becky to ride in the back. It turned out that Clare lived a block down from him so Becky was to be dropped off first. The car ride to her house was a bit uncomfortable as Becky filled Clare in with all the details of her and Eli's relationship.

"Eli and I began dating at the end of the last school year. We're going to make five months on Halloween."

Clare seemed to be on the verge of laughter. Oh the irony; the perfect snow princess making five months with her dark, Gothic prince on Halloween. The story just seemed to get more interesting.

"We're totally in love," Becky said, her eyes wide and nodding wildly.

Eli rolled his eyes and pulled off in front of Becky's large house, which was on the complete opposite of town from his own modest home.

"I'll see you tomorrow, baby," Becky cooed too loud and leaned in for a sloppy, wet kiss. Eli pulled away as fast as he could and tried not to show his disgust. She turned to Clare and the latter stepped out of the hearse so she could leave. "It was nice meeting you Clare, even if the circumstances were awful. Maybe we can hang out at Degrassi one of these days."

So she went to Degrassi. This little bit of information made Eli's mind wander and roam through lands he never thought he'd visit. He wondered what grade she was in, if she loved English just as much as him, what her lunch period was. These questions lurked in the back of his mind as the young girl stepped back into the hearse and shut the door softly.

"I'm really sorry about Becky," Eli blurted out as soon as he felt it was safe. "She's been...clingy to say the least. I'm sorry if she made you feel all, weird and what not."

Clare laughed softly again. That damn laugh sent goose bumps down Eli's spine and he shook it off by starting to drive.

"It's alright, Eli, she has every right to brag about being in love with you," she said a little sadly. Eli noticed her tone and snorted. She had no idea. She mumbled, "What's so funny? Do you not reciprocate the same feelings towards Becky? She's a great girl."

Eli shook his head a little sadly. "It's a little more complicated than that, Clare. Well a lot more complicated, but what can I say."

"You could say you don't have the same feelings or you do," Clare retorted with a small grin.

"Why should I explain my relationship to a stranger?" Eli challenged, tearing his eyes off the road for a fraction of a second to steal a look at the girl who sat a mere foot away.

She paused before answering, scratching her chin to add dramatic effect. "Oh, maybe perhaps you almost ran over the stranger an hour ago. Not that you owe her anything, much less the entertainment of explaining a so-called complicated relationship."

Eli smirked and turned to her. "You are quite something, Clare." When he realized how odd that sounded - and heard the longing in his voice - he sped into a summarized explanation of his feelings toward Becky. Clare listened attentively and nodded at all the right parts. When they were a couple houses down from her own home, he paused. "Why am I even telling you this?"

Again with the wind-chime laugh that bubbled from her throat. Clare shrugged gently. "I have no idea, Eli, but it sure is interesting. Having no relationship experience myself it's always good to hear what causes problems between couples."

Eli couldn't believe it. "You've never had a boyfriend? Seriously? But you're so...um...friendly! I- I mean, it's just that - um, well -"

"I know, I know, a sixteen year old who's never been out on a date," Clare sighed. "Pathetic. But that's all right. I've got my trusty Palahniuk novels and my iPod, no need for a guy."

"Palahniuk as in Chuck Palahniuk?" When Clare nodded, Eli let out a laugh - the realest laugh he'd let out in quite a long while. "I love him! Invisible Monsters is my favorite."

"I adore his writing," Clare said dreamily, staring at Eli with eager blue eyes. "It's so enticing and thrilling and gory -"

"That's why I love him!" Eli laughed enthusiastically, falling back against his seat.

They were currently parked outside Clare's home. The lights were dimming around them and it was getting cold, even for Eli who wore his leather jacket.

"I-I should...get going," Clare said, looking away from Eli's intense eyes. Her hand stopped on the door handle and she turned to look at him one last time. "It was really..um...great to meet you, even though you almost sent me to the morgue."

"Hey, I even have my trusty hearse to take you there," Eli smirked, patting the steering wheel. "As weird as this sounds, I'm glad I didn't run you over."

Clare rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs away from her eyes, a gentle pink rising in her cheeks. "Thanks, Eli. Um...so...I'll see you around."

This last part she said in a rush before nearly running out of the hearse. She shut the door and began walking to her front door, but not before turning to look at Eli. Their eyes met and he felt a surge of electricity run through his veins.

"Yeah, see you, Clare."

* * *

I have no idea where I'm going with this but it's definitely not a one-shot.

Please review! It makes me smile :3

Thanks for reading.


	2. So Why Do Good Girls Like Bad Guys?

**Oh my gosh thank you! Waking up to all those alerts and reviews, it was truly amazing. Thank you!**

* * *

"Are you sure you're okay to head on out to school?" Cece said, a crease forming on her forehead. she ran her fingers through her thinning blond hair and peeking slightly into Eli's room. "I'm worried about you. What happened last night - it could have been worse, baby boy."

"Mom, I'm fine," Eli groaned. "I stopped the car right on time and...and Clare is fine."

This last part he said breathlessly and his eyes fluttered closed happily. Cece seemed to take notice of this, taking a step into her son's bedroom and sitting on the edge of his unmade bed.

"Who's Clare?" she murmured curiously, giving him an inquisitive look.

"She's amazing, Cece," Eli sighed with a smile on his face. "She's beautiful and loves the same books as I do and she's just...she's lovely. You'd like her. She's curious about everything and anything. She's so nice, even though I almost ran her over."

"You sound so in love with a girl you don't even know," Cece chuckled. She patted Eli's leg, "That's all right, baby boy, just remember that you're seeing Becky. I know you don't feel..so strongly for her but she's a kind young woman. If you're going to - to chase after Clare, then end things with Becky. Don't hurt her by cheating or flirting. Be a real man and stand up for what you feel."

Cece seemed to be speaking about this from experience but Eli didn't ask; why open new wounds with an old knife? He nodded, understanding what his mom meant. It was unfair to hurt Becky when she'd been nothing but a sweetheart. Eli wasn't a heartless monster nor would he begin to act like one. He promised himself to do things correctly.

"What's this I hear about a crush?" Bullfrog boomed from the other side of the door.

"Dad," Eli moaned, grabbing the nearest pillow and putting it over his face. "I don't have a crush on anyone."

Cece laughed, "Her name's Clare and Eli almost ran over her last night, but being the gentleman he is, he dropped her off at her house. Isn't he the sweetest? Just like his father."

Bullfrog's face turned a shade darker and he coughed. "Let the boy get ready for school, woman. We should get started with breakfast."

Cece looked a bit uneasy but finally rose from the bed, giving Eli's arm one final squeeze. "Hurry on, baby boy. Don't want to miss your school day. Or Clare."

Eli let out an exasperated sigh, "I don't like her mom!"

But his parents were already out of his sight.

* * *

As he parked Morty in the parking lot, Eli looked around scanning the entrance of the school. He looked for a girl - auburn curls, pale skin, beauty that wasn't found anywhere else. His green eyes roamed the growing crowd that sat on the steps at the entrance. He saw the jocks all huddled close together, laughing like idiotic seals. Leading them was Jake Martin. To say they were enemies was a bit of an understatement. Jake was completely in love with Becky, and although Eli didn't love her in that way, he didn't like when _anyone_ wanted what was his. He was extremely protective of things and people he considered his belongings.

There was a loud tap on the passenger's window. Eli's head snapped in the direction and he came face to face with a very unhappy looking Becky.

Internally cringing at the sight of his girlfriend, he rolled down the window and gave her a smirk. "Good morning, dear."

"Morning, Elijah," Becky said, giving him an equally fake smile. "Mind coming out of your hearse?"

"Well, actually I was having a moment with Morty, but if you insist," he shrugged, slinging his backpack over his shoulder and walking over to the opposite side of the car to see Becky. He gave her a quick peck on the lips and pulled back. "Is everything okay? You look pale."

Becky sighed shakily and broke down completely. Tears ran down her face, ruining her mascara and eyeliner. Eli didn't really know what to do. He was never a good one at comforting those who cried. Seeing as people were starting to give them looks, he wound an arm around Becky and pulled her in, inhaling her powerful, flowery perfume.

"Oh, Becky, what's wrong?" he murmured, kissing the top of her hair and avoiding all the stares he received.

"Eli Goldsworthy holding his girlfriend?" a voice mocked from behind him. "Well the apocalypse is approaching!"

Eli spun around to face Jake Martin. He sneered and said, "What do you want? We're a bit busy if you can't tell."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Whatever man. Hey Becky, whenever you wanna have some actual fun with a real man, call me."

Eli glared at him until the taller boy backed off. He turned back to Becky and lifted her face up to his. It honestly worried him that Becky was crying. She was usually so strong and never broke down, especially not in school. She didn't shed a tear in drama when her mom sent her a message saying her pet guinea pig had died - and that was a big deal.

"What's wrong? You can talk to me, Becky," he offered, pulling her in for a hug."

Becky sniffled. "I feel like we're falling apart."

This caught Eli by surprise. He froze, not knowing what to answer. He could simply admit that they weren't working out and they should go their separate ways, He didn't have the heart to do so, though, not when the poor girl was a wreck. He just held her tighter and sighed.

"What makes you think...that we're falling apart?"

"You don't look at me like you did four months ago," Becky accused sadly, "you see me like a friend, not someone you love. We fight and fight, and usually neither of us wins. I saw...how you looked a-at Clare yesterday. You saw her with...surprise. You showed interest. That was the same look you gave me a while back. What happened to us, Eli? How can I fix this?"

_I never even looked at you in that way,_ Eli thought, rolling his eyes mentally. It was true. Eli always looked at Becky as more of a friend than a lover. He couldn't wrap his head around the idea of loving her. It was too strange, so he preferred to fake romance.

However, he wasn't about to break her heart to pieces in front of the whole school. People already thought he was a complete asshole, he didn't have to prove them right.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he quickly lied, looking around to see who was watching him. Basically the entire student body. "I never looked at Clare in any way. I felt sorry for almost killing her but that's about it. Can you please stop crying now?"

Becky gave him an exasperated look and shot, "Why should I? Don't I deserve to let my feelings out every once in a while like you do with your damn diary?"

She said this in the loudest way possible and people around them started snickering. Eli turned a dark shade of pink. He didn't have a diary per say; it was more of a journal that he kept hidden under his mattress. Whenever he was stressed out he wrote stuff down. No one really knew about it, except Becky who had caught him writing down one day. He made her swear not to ever tell a soul but here she was, telling the school one of his secrets.

"Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that, was I?" she asked innocently, loosening her grip on his torso. "I guess we've both broken a lot of promises."

Eli couldn't take it any more. He was so close, _so close_, to telling her to go away and never speak to him again. So close.

And then she came.

She stepped out of a small, red car, in all her glory and beauty. The sun cast a gentle halo above her, making her look like more of an angel if that was possible. Her soft curls fell gracefully around her face and her blue eyes shone with excitement. As soon as she looked away from the driver that sat in the car, her eyes clashed with Eli's. His breath hitched in his throat and he didn't know what to do. He was aware that Becky was looking at him and muttering insults under her breath but that didn't really matter. Clare Edwards was looking directly at him.

He couldn't help the smirk that crawled up his face. It was inevitable and Becky noticed that his gaze was lost in the distance.

She spun around and raised an eyebrow when she saw Clare staring in that direction. "Why don't you go say hi? It looks like you're dying to get your hands on her."

Eli rolled his eyes. "Thank you for not crying anymore, dear. And no, if you're wondering, I don't want to get my hands anywhere near Clare. I just want to be with you."

He kissed her softly, but in the back of his mind all he was thinking was, _You're an idiot, Goldsworthy! What do you get from kissing Becky? Are you trying to make Clare jealous? I doubt she'll ever blink an eye. She doesn't care about you, you have a girlfriend and you happen to be kissing her right now!_

Becky pulled away. "What was that for?"

"Don't question it," Eli mumbled, "Now why don't we head for home room? We'll be late."

She nodded, linking her arm with his. He turned his head slowly to the side to see Clare. She averted her gaze and walked steadily to her friend, whom she gave a tight hug to. The two girls chattered happily, unaware that Eli Goldsworthy was setting his eyes on Clare.

* * *

"Dude, why would you do that?" Adam Torres accused grumpily, sitting down across from Eli. He unwrapped his sandwich from its plastic wrapper and bit into it. "You know what you're getting into."

"And what is that, oh wise one?" Eli grinned. "Humor me please."

"You're playing with fire," Adam said after swallowing. "Becky really liked you and you're playing with her head. Why don't you just break up with her if you don't feel it anymore?"

Eli sighed, all humor gone from his eyes. "It's not that simple. She...relies on me too much. Do you have any idea what would happen if I broke up with her?" When Adam shook his head, he went on. "She'd be a mess and it would all be my fault."

"Then what are you gonna do, get her to break up with you?" Adam said, rolling his eyes. "That's not gonna happen, Eli. She's crazy about you."

"She's crazy all right," Eli muttered, "but that's actually a good idea. Maybe I can piss her off enough to the point that she hates me."

"I still don't see how that will happen."

"But grasshopper, have a little hope," Eli smirked. "I'll come up with something."

"And what about that Clare girl? The one you almost killed?" Adam inquired, lifting an eyebrow. "What are you gonna do about your creepy obsession over her?"

Eli swallowed. "I'm not obsessed with a girl I don't know. We're not friends, hardly acquaintances. I just...she's really cute, man. And she reads Palahniuk! How many times have I told you I have yet to meet a girl who likes the same books as me?"

"About a million times," Adam chuckled. "So she's the one?"

"I wouldn't really say 'the one,' more like someone I'd like to get to know," Eli suggested. "I really want to get to know her."

"If only she had this lunch period," Adam muttered. He drank some of his Vitamin Water and laughed, "Wouldn't it be hilarious if she did have this lunch period? Good for you that Becky has lunch before us."

Eli shrugged. "I don't know. I feel like I just keep playing with Becky -"

"-you are playing with Becky," Adam interjected.

"-but I don't want to," his friend went on. "It's a pointless relationship.

Adam didn't really say anything else. He wasn't really experienced when it came to dating. Girls avoided him as if he were the plague because he was transgender. Boys thought of him as a freak and his only friend was Eli. That was okay, though, he didn't need a bunch of fake high school friend that talked crap about him behind his back. Dating, however, he wouldn't mind trying out. Eli was well known for dating a few girls here and there, and Adam couldn't help but feel left out from the experience.

"Adam, look! That's her!" Eli whispered excitedly, slyly pointing to the cafeteria's entrance.

Clare Edwards stood there, looking as lost as a puppy who has lost its owner. She had a bag slung on her arm and a brown lunch bag in her hand. She looked dazed and a bit confused.

"Why don't you invite her to eat with us?" Adam suggested with a shrug. "It can't kill to try."

Eli looked unsure and scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to make a move while he still had a girlfriend, remembering his mother's words from the morning. It wouldn't feel right to talk to another girl while being with Becky.

"What if she's waiting for someone?" Eli hissed nervously. "I don't want to impose."

"Go!" Adam laughed, "Before someone comes and steals her away."

Eli took a deep breath and rose from his seat. He made his way toward Clare, his hands shaking and his eyes glassy. She was so much more beautiful up close, with her big doe-like eyes and pale skin. She bit her lip and Eli knew she'd be the death of him. He smiled, truly smiled for the second time in two days, as he walked closer to him.

He was a mere five feet away when he stopped in his tracks. Clare was waiting for someone and that someone had arrived. Eli couldn't believe who that someone was.

* * *

**A sort of cliffhanger to leave you guys waiting for more ;) . I'm sorry this kind of sucked. Yeah I'm not a big fan of this but I hope you enjoyed.**

**I'm still not sure how many days apart this story will be updated. It mainly depends on my inspiration and when I think of what to write. I have nothing to do all summer, so might as well update a story, right? :D **

**Thank you for reading! **


End file.
